Research in medical linguistics continued, including development of a comprehensive lexicographic data base, modeling of categorized nomenclatures using partially ordered sets, study of diagnostic noun phrase syntax, and a collaborative effort to develop a computerized dictionary of the vocabulary of pathological lymphoma reports.